


Empty Buildings

by passionfire



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Detective work isn't a joke, Gen, Human Disaster Jake Peralta, Hurt Jake Peralta, Non-Graphic Violence, Rosa has feelings, This isn't happy. At all., Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfire/pseuds/passionfire
Summary: Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz are investigating the apartment of a suspect who supposedly fled months ago. He might not be gone, after all. Jake is left to suffer the consequences.This takes place around the end of season three or so. No distinct episode or time point, but somewhere in that general area. Before the events of Coral Palms.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Empty Buildings

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Blood, gunshots & gunshot wounds, 911 & paramedics/ambulances

“Boyle, Santiago, door duty. See if the neighbors remember hearing anything. It was well over a month ago. Gotta jog their memories.” Terry jogged in place for a second. “Diaz, Peralta, go into the apartment and see if you can find the surveillance camera that the suspect has set up in his apartment. We’ve only been able to locate the building cameras, which lead us to nothing. Holt will be here as soon as-”

The elevator dinged; Holt stepped out. Terry stepped aside to give the captain room to speak. “Holt is here.” 

“Sergeant Jeffords and I will be checking with any officers from other precincts who have had connections with this case. We have inside information that suggests the perpetrator fled his apartment one month ago. We do not know his current whereabouts.” 

Rosa elbowed Jake in the shoulder as she turned around to head into the perp’s apartment. In response, Jake waved at the rest of the squad and followed Rosa, popping his jacket. After entering, Jake slipped his leather jacket off and hung it by the door.

Rosa went to investigate a wall separating half of the kitchen from the living room. At the same time, Jake stepped into the middle of the living room, between a couch and a coffee table. 

“Perp’s gone, huh?” Rosa picked up a stack of papers from a table. “Bills. October 16. That was five weeks ago. How long has this dude been gone?”

“Disappeared October 14. When were those bills paid? Bet he paid them sooner than I paid mine!” Jake laughed to himself.

Rosa’s tone hardened. “Wait. There are other bills. Paid November 19. That was yesterday.” 

“Was that last year’s? I’ll go check the kitchen appliances. See if they’ve been shut off.” Jake barely made a step before the bill-paying criminal stepped out of a bathroom with his gun ready. With his first sight of a cop and without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and the gunshot rang throughout the apartment.

Rosa’s eyes snapped to her partner, who was whisper-yelling her name. Rosa somersaulted to the couch from behind the wall where she was hiding. She shot at the gunman from above the sofa, successfully scaring him. She was now on one knee next to Jake. “What the fuck..? Peralta? Are you okay?” 

Jake’s knees buckled under him. He landed with his head on the seat, leaning up against the bottom of the couch. His left arm was wrapped around the right side of his stomach, where the bullet hit. 

Rosa picked up her radio, only to notice that she had been tuning out Amy’s questions. “Boyle and I just heard a gunshot. Is everything alright?”

Rosa shook her head and talked into her radio. “Peralta is down. I repeat; Peralta is down.”

This time, Holt came into the channel. “Detective Diaz, I need you to stay with him. Call for medical help.” 

Rosa stayed in the channel with the rest of the squad. Her voice quivered. “He’s still breathing. Barely conscious. They got him in the side of the stomach.”

Holt was almost yelling. “Call 911 immediately.”

Rosa shifted her body so that Jake could lean onto her. He was limp, but almost warm. Rosa pressed the button on the side of her phone to call the emergency services, her hands trembling. She put it on speaker and hastily placed it on the couch next to her. Rosa pried Jake’s arm off of his stomach to see the damage. His body tensed in her arms as she tried to look at the wound. “Stay with me, Jake. We’re getting you out of here. You’re going to be alrigh-”

 _“911, what’s your emergency?”_

“This is Detective Rosa Diaz, my partner was shot while investigating an apartment.” She gave them the rest of the information while she grabbed a pad from the pouch on her belt. Rosa grabbed one end of it in her mouth and the other in her hand, ripping it in half. One half of it went to the entry wound and the other half to the exit wound. Not long after Rosa finished talking to the dispatcher, Charles and Amy burst into the apartment with Terry and Raymond soon following. 

Jake grimaced each time Rosa even slightly moved. He had slid down her legs, almost lying on the floor. Amy rushed over as soon as she spotted the two of them on the floor. She gently picked up Jake’s hand and clasped it in her own, squeezing it lightly. She would attempt to kiss him, but there was no way to do it without leaning on Rosa, who was still holding the halves of the pad on his wounds. Terry bounced back and forth on his feet, anxiously looking at Jake from the doorway. Holt remained seemingly emotionless next to Terry with his arms crossed, while Charles circled around to get behind Rosa. Before he made it to her, he picked up a bullet on the ground behind where Jake had been standing. 

“Sarge, can you check on the perp? Should be in that bathroom.” Rosa nodded towards the doorway where the shooter had struck from. Rosa tried to lay Jake flat on the floor, but his whimpering each time she shifted him rendered it too painful a task for her. At the very least, Jake’s eyes weren’t open to see the pain on Rosa’s face as she handled him. Under her breath, she said, “I need him back on my chest where I can feel his heartbeat.” 

Amy talked to him as she pulled him back onto Rosa’s chest. He didn’t respond much, only murmurs confirming that he could hear her. Rosa looked up as Terry came back from the bathroom, empty-handed. “No suspect in that room, or any of the other rooms back there.”

“Goddamnit, must have escaped. That bitch is going to pay.” Rosa hissed. “Can you mark off the room?”

Boyle had made his way over to Holt with the bullet in hand. “This was on the ground behind Jake and Rosa.”

“Keep it.” Holt snapped. He was very clearly not interested in talking, only keeping a silent eye on Jake at all times. 

Truthfully, Boyle wanted to be by Jake’s side, but he already had Amy and Rosa. He was probably already overwhelmed, considering the amount of pain he was in. Charles didn’t want to see his best friend in distress. 

The minutes before the paramedics arrived were agonizing for everyone. Jake grew more and more anxious, and his pain grew by the second. When they came to the apartment, Holt stepped out of the way without looking. They loaded him onto a stretcher and rolled him out. The entire squad was tense. Rosa was the first to leave, walking out directly after the paramedics. She silently stormed out, getting on her motorcycle and heading to the hospital without hesitation.

Amy looked around the room to read the others’ expressions. Terry opened his mouth to say something, before walking out solemnly and going home. Boyle slipped the bullet into a bag, heading to his car to go to the precinct. The only ones left in the apartment were Santiago and Holt. Amy walked over to the captain, who hadn’t broken his gaze. 

“I’m going to the hospital to wait for Jake. You can ride in my car. I’ll take you home or to the hospital.” Amy said. She was soft-spoken, knowing that Raymond wasn’t dealing with the current events well. 

When Holt finally cracked, Amy was driving them both to the hospital. They walked into the waiting room, with Amy sitting next to Rosa and Holt next to Amy. A nurse came out into the waiting room, informing them that it would likely be morning before they could go in to see Jake. Their options were to sleep in this waiting room or to go home. Before any of them could make a decision, Rosa leaned to Amy’s shoulder to fall asleep, and Holt managed to fall asleep with his perfect posture.


End file.
